


The Devil Never Sleeps

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Blow Jobs, Deal with a Devil, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Imp Tweek Tweak, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, POV Craig Tucker, Sex, Switching, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, mischievous Tweek, tired Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig has a troubling case of insomnia and can't seem to get any sleep, and no matter what he did or what medication he takes, he just can't get any sleep. The only thing that does help Craig sleep is something that would be looked down upon by God, which is why Craig doesn't do it that often, but when a blonde imp comes knocking at his door, giving Craig a deal of a lifetime, Craig couldn't help but take the deal, he was at his wits end after all.





	The Devil Never Sleeps

I stared at him, watching as his back was drenched with sweat, some of it falling off of his body and landing on my bed sheets. I held his hips tightly as I brought our bodies close, he let out a soft moan, as he clenched my sheets, saying my name over and over.

He felt so good, and I knew I was going to come any moment now, especially with the way he kept grinding against me, but the moment I looked at him once more, my head suddenly felt heavy and I felt how my eyelids were ready to close.

Ah...it's really warm...it's so warm...his body is really warm against mine. I just....want to...close my eyes for a little...bit....

".....Hey. ....Hey! ....Hey! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, not realizing that I have closed them, I looked down and saw how my little sex partner was looking piss. "Seriously? You're falling asleep now? When you have your fucking dick in my ass!?"

"S-sorry...just...really..tired," I said, trying my best to stay up. I was still thrusting into him, but my thrusting has started to slow down and honestly, I wasn't into it anymore. "Maybe we can...call it quits now?"

"Now? You and I haven't even come yet!"

"Well I don't really need to come...so can't you just finish by...I don't know...touching yourself?" I said.

"Oh ho, you'd love to see me touch myself don't you you dirty boy," he smirked.

"No, I'd rather be on my bed and getting some sleep, it's been three days since I got any sleep you know," I said.

"Well if you had let me fuck you the two days before, you wouldn't be so tired and falling asleep in the middle of our little fuck sessions," he frowned.

"Well sorry if I think what we're doing is...wrong. I'm a man of the church, of God! Having a sexual relationship with another male is considered taboo...and having sex with...you is even worse," I said.

"Oh my poor little black heart, you broke it, Craig."

I sighed, "look can we just stop now, Tweek? I'm really really tired," I begged.

"Hm...how about I fuck you instead then?" Tweek suggested.

"No way, my ass still fills sore from the last time you fuck me, and I told you to go easy, but you didn't listen," I said.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't love it, you were practically coming so much the moment I fucked that tight ass of yours," Tweek giggled.

"Whatever," I sighed, getting both annoyed and tired, "so can we stop now?"

"Oh no you don't, I came all the way here for some fun fucking action, I am not letting you back down now, now you better get to work...unless you want my tail to choke you again, and we both know how excited you get when I do that to you," Tweek smirked, "might even wake you up a bit."

I blushed and grabbed Tweek's hips. The warm fur from his legs felt soft against my hands, it was weird, but I didn't mind too much. "Fine...I'll keep going until you come," I said.

"Until we both come, you know how much I love it when your cum fills me up," Tweek giggled.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll see what I can do..." I moved my hips into him, going at a steady pace.

After a minute, Tweek let out a frustrated groan, "oh come on! Can't you go any faster? You're as bad as this one demon I let fuck me," Tweek sighed.

I frowned, "I told you, I'm tired, I'm trying to save up as much energy I have left to not only fuck you but also come. Just be glad we're even doing this," I said.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that since you practically begged me for this?" Tweek smirked.

"I need to sleep, Tweek, and this is the only thing that can help me sleep, you and I both know that," I frowned.

"Yeah yeah, well you're not getting any sleep if you don't move those hips of yours," Tweek sighed in frustration, he lifted up his head and I noticed him smirking, "hm...maybe we can get some help here."

"Tweek, no," I stopped moving and felt my heart pounding.

"It's only a little magic, just a couple of invisible hands to help move your hips, that's all," Tweek pouted cutely.

"You know how I hate you using your magic on me, makes me feel weird," I said.

"It's just a couple of hands that will do all the moving for you, see," Tweek snapped his fingers and I hissed when I felt hands grabbing my hips and forcing me to move faster.

"A-ah! They burn!" I cried out as I tighten my grip on Tweek's hips.

"A-ah! Yeah...like that! Fuck!" Tweek bit the bottom of his teeth as he lifted his ass a bit more so I can go even deeper inside of him.

The invisible hands on my hip were slightly hot and burning a bit, I know Tweek wouldn't let those hands actually burn me, but from how they feel, it feels like they were. I tried to stop, but the tight grip from those hands wouldn't let me, practically forcing me to keep moving at the pace that Tweek wants me to go. This was both pleasurable and torturous at the same time.

"Nnngg....Tweek!" I gripped Tweek tighter as I felt myself coming inside him.

"A-ah...yeah," Tweek sighed blissfully as he touched himself and finally came himself.

I leaned against his back, being careful with his wings, and placed my head against him. Now I was really really tired. "Great, we're done, now please get these hands off of my hips."

"Right right," Tweek sighed before snapping his fingers.

I felt the hands disappearing from my hips, but when I looked down, I frowned when I noticed a red hand print on my hips. "God fucking damn it, seriously?" I looked at the imp in front of me and frowned at him.

"Whoops," Tweek snickered as he admires the hand prints on my hips, "gotta say, it looks nice, probably would look nice if they were on your ass."

I sighed, "can you just clean this mess up already so I can get to bed?" I asked.

Tweek huffed, "fine." Tweek snapped his fingers and we were both cleaned and fully dressed once again. I sighed in relief to see my bed now back to how it was before, and immediately, I crawled onto my comfy bed and laid down, ready to sleep. "Jesus, you're just like all those other humans that immediately goes to bed after one round of sex, it's so frustrating," Tweek said.

I already had my eyes closed so I couldn't see what expression he was making, but I'm pretty sure he was pouting. "At least we did it, right? You got what you want and I got what I want, that's the deal, so please leave," I said.

"Aw, can't I stay a little longer? I want to stare at your cute face a little longer," Tweek said.

I sighed, I was really tired at this point and just want to get to sleep already. I got a service in the morning after all, "Look, we had a deal. You and I have sex to help me get some sleep and you get some fun or whatever, you get to do whatever you want while we're fucking, we clean up, I get some sleep, and you leave. That is all. So unless you want me to break this deal, you let me sleep and get the fuck out of my apartment," I said.

"Alright alright, fine, I'm going," Tweek sighed.

Everything was silent for a bit, but I didn't hear his wings flapping as they usually do when he leaves. Getting suspicious, I opened my eyes slight to only see the little imp close to my face, leaning forward, lips puckered out.

I sighed and blocked his lips from touching mine with my hand. "We agreed that we do not kiss," I said.

"You didn't complain the first night we fucked," Tweek smirked.

"I only let you that time because of the heat of the moment, but I'm not making that same mistake again."

"Ugh, why is kissing such a big deal for you, huh?" Tweek muttered.

"...." I opened my eyes and looked at him, seeing how his red eyes looked into mine. "I believe that kissing is a special thing that is meant for those that truly love each other."

"Christ you're an innocent minded little sheep," Tweek said.

"We literally just fucked a minute ago," I said.

"Yeah but still," Tweek sighed, "...but you know...I love you very much, does that count in me getting a little smooch?"

"....No, now get out," I said as I turned around and had my back facing him.

"Ugh, you have to be the most stubborn human I have ever made a deal with," Tweek groaned.

"Well if I'm so stubborn, why don't you make a deal with another human then?" I frowned.

I hear Tweek chuckling, "you and I both know you wouldn't like that, not when the only way you can sleep is with a good fuck. Besides....I rather like you and your stubbornness at times, it's quite cute and entertaining."

"...." I clutched my pillow and tried my best to not look at the imp sitting next to me. "Please go, I have work tomorrow."

"Fine fine, I'm leaving," Tweek sighed, "...we still going to meet tomorrow night?"

"...If I haven't found an alternative cure for my insomnia then....yes," I said.

I can practically feel the little imp smiling, "see you tomorrow, Craig." I hear those wings flapping before the window opens then closes.

He was gone.

I stared at the wall in front of me, feeling guilty for what I have done. Surely what I'm doing is being looked down upon by God and his angels. If anyone knew about this, they would surely fire me or worse. I know it's too late to save my soul and it's too late to ask for God's forgiveness, but I couldn't help it, I'm desperate. If I continue to live my life without sleep, I'll surely go mad, and what this imp is offering me is the only choice I have...at least until I find another solution.

"...." I clasped my hand and started confessing my sins, asking for forgiveness from God. Though I'm sure God is ignoring my forgiveness, I might as well try and hope he'll listen and take pity on my sinful self. As I confessed, I let out a yawn and felt my eyes growing heavier and heavier.

I soon fell asleep in the middle of my confession, not really caring at that point. I'm just glad I'm finally getting some sleep.

* * *

I believe I met this little imp about a year ago, but my insomnia problems have been with me since I began college. At first, the doctor told me it was just stress from moving to a new place and being far away from home, understandable, so the doctor prescribed me some pills to help me get some sleep and that was that.

However...my problems only got worse when I got a call from the police.

A fire started in my house when some douchebag decided to throw the still lit cigarette near the tree in front of my house. Luckily, my sister was staying at a friend's house during this time, but for my parents...they weren't so lucky. The fire spread and the house was set on fire. I don't know much on what happened or what my parents tried to do, but doctors would tell me that smoke filled their lungs and they weren't able to move, especially when one of the rafters came off and landed on top of my dad.

They died before the firefighters came.

I was devastated, and came home immediately when I got the call. I was heartbroken when I had to attend their funeral. Luckily, the douchebag who threw that cigarette was caught on one of my dad's security cameras, so cops were able to find him, and of course I placed charges on him, but even with that, I couldn't get my parents out of my head, even when I attended the funeral and said my goodbyes, I couldn't let them go.

It especially didn't help when child services said that I was qualified to take Tricia, saying that I was still a college student and that my home isn't suitable for a child. I tried my best to fight for custody, but in the end they won. Tricia ended up staying with relatives in California, the only time I get to see her are during holidays or if one of us have enough money to visit the other. I do call her often, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough for me at least.

My insomnia got worse and worse, the pills no longer worked, and whenever I talked to the doctor, he would simply tell me there was nothing he could do. So I spent my entire time in college, being sleep deprived, stressed, angry, and depressed.

I don't remember when I started becoming a pastor for the church, but I do know how. After graduating from college, I decided to move back to South Park since I had nowhere else to go. Even with my degree in science, I just couldn't bring myself to find work, I just wanted to be close to my parents...even if they were buried underground. I managed to find a decent apartment thanks to Token's help, who offered to pay for rent until I can find a decent job to pay him back. I thanked him and started moving in immediately.

After I finished moving in, I then headed to the graveyard to pay a visit to my parents, I told them my problems, how I missed them, how I missed Tricia, how I wasn't sure what to do with my life, how I was lost. I remember crying in front of the gravestones as I confessed my feelings and how tired I was.

At that moment, Father Maxi was nearby and he heard my confession. It was Father Maxi who offered me a job as a youth pastor. At first, I wasn't sure about the job since it didn't exactly pay that much, but when Father Maxi spoke about God and how God is there to forgive, to bring light to lost souls like me, and to bring peace into my mind, I thought I might as well give it a shot.

I do like being a pastor, I like working with Father Maxi and helping the children get closer to God and everything, but that still didn't help with my insomnia. By the third week of my job as a pastor, I remembered getting a bit snappy at one of the kids when they were asking way too many questions. I regretted what I said and apologized. Father Maxi would then tell me to go home seeing how tired I was. I went home, feeling guilty, but mainly tired.

On that same day, when I was sent home, I also found out a way to help me get to sleep, but it was something I didn't really want to do, especially since I was a man of the church now.

I remember laying on my bed, trying desperately to get some sleep, but eyes would not close. I remember getting a text from Clyde, sharing with me the latest porn video he found. Though I have told Clyde that sharing this kind of stuff isn't something I want to see, especially with my line of work, but he insisted on sharing it with me so I wouldn't be too stuck up. Whatever that means. I sighed and watched the video he shared, but I blushed when I saw how good looking the people were, specifically the men.

I would like to say that I was gay before Father Maxi gave me this job, and I even told Father Maxi about my sexuality, he told me it didn't matter, he told me that God will not shame those who are interested in people of the same sex. However, after Father Maxi told me that as long as I'm working as a pastor, having sex in general is something we shouldn't really be doing, especially if we are not married, that we must stay pure in some ways. Now, I wasn't really that big on sex to begin with, hell, I barely masturbated during my teen years, so I thought it was no problem for me.

Boy...was I wrong.

After watching the video, I let myself go hard. I was embarrassed and immediately took a cold shower in hopes of getting rid of my erection, but with my mind filled with the naked men I saw on the video, I couldn't help but touch myself as I shower. It felt good, especially since it's been a long time since I done something like this. I didn't have a particular person in mind as I touched myself, but I decided to focus on one of the men in the video. Imagining how they would look if they were the one on top of me...or how they would stick their fingers up in my ass, or how I would...suck their big..fat...cock...

I came after about five minutes I think. I felt ashamed.

I cleaned myself up and got dressed, but the moment I step foot back into my bedroom, I felt oddly tired. I stumbled back onto my bed and before I knew it, I fell asleep. I don't even remember taking my pills.

When I woke up, it was already the next morning. I felt...rejuvenated. I haven't slept that good since I was a teen. I finally got back all the energy I needed, I didn't need that much coffee to keep me awake anymore, and I even felt...happy. I would greet the children with a smile, say hello to the parents, greet Father Maxi with eagerness, and I would do the service without having to yawn in the middle of my talking.

It was...great.

However, when I got back home after a long days of work, I found myself unable to sleep again. I tried to understand why when I remembered how I managed to sleep after indulging myself in the shower the other day. I blushed and shook the thought away, saying that there was no way that was the reason I was able to sleep. However, when it was getting close to five and I had to get to work at seven, I just needed to test my theory out.

So grabbing the dildo that Clyde gave me as a gag gift on my twentieth birthday, I sat on my bed, biting my lip as I thought about a handsome man I saw at the church earlier. I blushed when I grew hard and proceeded to touch myself. I let out a soft moan as I gently pushed the dildo inside. I gasped when I felt how much the little plastic purple toy stretched.

I tried my best to keep my voice down, even if I knew that the walls were thick enough that the neighbors weren't able to hear me at all, thanks to Token's consideration, I still kept my voice down just in case.

After one last pump and push of the dildo, I finally came all over my bed and stomach, blushing madly as I stared at the mess.

I let out a yawn and I fell back onto my pillow, too tired to clean up. I felt my eyes going heavy as I found myself drifting to sleep. I then realized a way to finally get some sleep, something that I know for a fact that God would look down upon, something that everyone in church would look down upon.

I was screwed.

"...Oh fuck..."

After coming to my realization on how I could only sleep after I do something so...sinful. I decided to stay clear away from that and try to find another solution. I tried getting stronger sleeping pills, I tried warm milk, I tried exercising, I tried listening to music, I tried meditation, I tried drinking tea, I even tried acupuncture.

None of it worked, I was still staying up, I was still tired, and I was still fucking cranky.

I remember snapping at the kids more often, at the adults, even at Father Maxi. I remember snapping at Tricia over the phone when she called to see how things were, of course I apologized and told her I wasn't getting any sleep, she understood. I even remember snapping at my friends when they came over. They were hurt from what I said, but realized that I was very sleep deprived.

I tried going to multiple doctors in hopes of getting some help, but they couldn't do anything. They said that this case of insomnia was something they've never seen before, that they weren't sure how to help me. I honestly thought of telling them that I was only able to sleep if I touch myself or have sex, but knew that wasn't a good idea, even if they were professional doctors.

I would go home, tired, annoyed, cranky, and ready to break some shit up.

I tried my best to not get angry, I tried my best to not be pissed at every little thing. I even tried apologizing over and over in the confession booth or whenever I'm standing in front of the altar. However, no matter what I did, no matter how much I ask for forgiveness from God, I was at my limit.

So on the tenth day since I last saw my doctor, I was desperate. I needed to sleep. So grabbing the dildo from underneath my bed, I placed it on my bed and stared at it, feeling my cheeks getting warm. I was hesitant as I reached out for it, but I soon stopped myself because of my oath.

Sex before marriage is a sin. Anything sexual when you're not even married is a sin. So touching yourself where God can easily see you and place judgement on you is a fucking sin!

I started to pray. "To my lord and savior of my soul, please...what should I do? What should I do? I'm about to commit a sinful act right before you, my lord, but I'm at my limit...please...what is it that I must do in order to finally get some rest? Please...send me a sign...anything. I'm...a desperate man...." I was on my knees and had my hands clasped tightly. I was truly lost and needed to know what to do. I'm at my limit here.

"Are you desperate enough to have sex with a demon?"

My eyes widened and I quickly stood up, looking around my room, but I didn't see anyone, but I heard a voice, I know there was a voice talking to me just now. "Hello? Who's there? Trespassing into my home is unforgivable and I won't hesitate to call the police!" I exclaimed.

"Relax will you, I'm just trying to help you here," the same voice spoke, but I don't know where the person is, even if the voice sounded like he was talking straight into my ear.

"W-where are you? Show yourself!" I demanded, feeling my heart pounding.

I suddenly felt a bit of wind going past me, which was weird since the windows were closed. I looked in front of me and paled when I saw a shadow being lifted from the ground and forming into a figure. I gasped when I saw two horns, bat like wings, legs of a goat, and a pointy tail wagging around.

The figure looked at me with their red eyes, they licked their lips with their split tongue. "Hello there."

"D-d-demon!" I gasped. I turned around and tried to grab the cross from my nightstand, but a force suddenly knocked me off of my feet, causing me to land on my bed, face down.

"Not so fast," I felt the demon flying over and sitting on top of me. I shivered when I felt his hands pushing my head down while the other hand started rubbing my back. "Mmm....nice...really nice...you have a nice body...and a great looking ass as well," the demon chuckled.

"Let me go, demon!" I shouted.

The thing let out a laugh, "demon? Me? You're quite mistaken, I'm an imp. If I were a demon, you'd be dead right here and now, or possessed, whichever."

"Imp?" I winced when the creature pushed my head down even more, I can feel his hot breath against the back of my neck. "W-what do you want?" I asked, struggling to get up, but the mysterious force was keeping me immobile.

"I heard your pleas for help, you poor little thing. Can't sleep huh? You can only sleep when you're doing such a naughty thing, right? Something a pastor like yourself can't really do. How conflicting," the imp laughed, his laughter bounced off the walls.

"You...how did you know!?"

The imp chuckled, "I've been watching you, I've always been watching you. How you moved back to town, how you moved into this apartment, how you started to work for the church. I watched everything that you did...especially what you did in that shower," Tweek chuckled.

I blushed, shivering at the thought that a creature from Hell was watching me this entire time. "W-what gives you the right to watch me!?"

"Who says I needed a right? I'm from Hell, we don't give a crap about privacy and shit, and I got to say, pinning for you has to be the best thing I have ever decided. You look more fun than any humans I messed with before," the creature chuckled.

"Messed with?"

"Of course, why do you think you can't sleep? Why do you think none of the doctors you saw were able to help you? Why do you think that the only way you can sleep is by doing such a sinful deed...such as fucking yourself with a little toy?" I hear his finger snapping and I found the purple dildo flying out from underneath my bed and floated in front of me, mocking me.

"Y-you...you're the reason I have insomnia!?"

"Of course, almost all the bad things that happens to humans are because of us imps. A back breaking, ice cream falling from a cone, getting splashed with water on a rainy day, getting struck my lightning. It's all us," the imp giggled.

"Why me? Why mess wit me then!?" I demanded to know.

"Well when you were in a dark place after you parents died, I knew you were just perfect. I wanted you to get desperate enough to sell your soul...but then...I thought that wouldn't be so fun...so when I got a good look at your face...I knew I wanted to do something much crueler. Have you suffer from the worst case of insomnia known to man, watch as you turn into a pastor, and then have you find out you can only sleep if you do the naughty," the imp explained.

I paled, I became even angrier and angrier as this creature spoke. "Release me from this curse right now!"

"Mm...nope. Even if I wanted to, I can't. Stuff like Insomnia is really hard to get rid of, so I can't do a thing, even with my powers," the imp said.

"Liar!"

The imp glared at me. He pushed my head down roughly, making it hard for me to breath. "Don't get snappy at me, I'm only here for one thing," the creature spoke.

"Mmmmffff!" The imp let me go and I was able to breathe again, "w-what do you want? My soul?"

"...Nope."

"W-what? But you said-"

"I said that was my original plan, but I changed my mind."

"S-so...why are you here then? Why are you here now!?"

The imp smirked, "like I said, I would come here when I see you at your most desperate state, so seeing you begging for God for a sign and shit, I say...that's desperate."

"Then...if you're not here for my soul, what are you here for?"

The imp smirked, I had a shiver down my spine. "Like I said...I want to give you the deal of a lifetime. Something to help you with your little problem here. Something I know you won't be able to back out from."

I wanted to ask what he meant, but when I felt something poking me in the back, which I knew wasn't his hands since I can feel one of them squeezing my ass, I blushed. "N-no way in hell am I doing that!"

"Oh come on, don't you want to get some sleep?"

"I do, but I'm not going to let a demon defile me!" I exclaimed.

The imp pouted, "oh come on, you and I both know you're not as pure as you say you are," the imp said.

I blushed, but didn't look at him, "I am not going through with it, no matter how desperate I am. So you can forget it!"

"Fine fine," the imp sighed as he got off of me. I sighed in relief, thinking that was that, but I was suddenly lifted in the air and I was flipped over until I was now laying on my back, still unable to move. "But at least let me help you with this," the imp purred as he gestured towards my erection. I don't even remember getting hard.

"W-wha?"

"You poor thing, you were trying your best to keep this down when you were praying to God. I guess you're not as strong as you think," the imp said as he pulled down my pants and released my erection.

"W-what are you doing!?" I exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Just giving you a taste of what would happen if you just say yes. Not only will this feel so good, but you'll finally get some needed sleep," the imp said, his warm breath hitting my cock.

I flushed and struggled to get up, but it felt like invisible hands were pushing me down and holding my arms down. "No matter what you do to me, I am not going to listen to what you say! I will not let you change my mind, I will not let you lead me to damnation! I'd rather get hit by rocks then having to-" I flinched when I felt the imp's tongue licking my cock.

"You talk way too much, you know that?" The imp giggled before continuing to lick my cock.

"S-stop!" I bit my bottom lip, trying my best to move, but the way the imp continued to lick my cock, I was losing it.

"Oh I know you love this," the imp chuckled, pressing kisses against the head, "oh I really love how human cocks look, an imp like me usually gets tired of seeing demon cocks, but yours is just so perfect..." the imp used his tongue to lick the head, even making it thin enough to enter the slit.

"Mmmmfff" I bit down on my lip, trying my best to not moan and show how good this feels. I will not be tainted by a creature from Hell. I will not...I will not...I... "Nnnggg..." let my tongue out, trying to get as much air as I could. I didn't think something like this would leave me out of breath.

"Oh fuck....I just want this inside me...but I guess I can wait for a bit," the imp said. I suddenly hear a noise that I'm very familiar with. I blushed when I realized that the creature was touching himself as he licked my cock. "Oh my...even your little hole here is so tempting, I just want to fuck your brains out," the imp said.

"Nnnnng," I closed my eyes, trying my best to not listen, but the sound of skin slapping and the imp sucking and licking, it was all too much.

"I just want to taste you already...but you're holding up way too much resistance," the imp said, "....I wonder what would happen if I do this," the imp suddenly licked my asshole and I flushed. I knew I was a goner when he inserted a finger into me.

"A-ah!" I let out a shout as I came.

"Oh wow...look at it go," the imp watched as my cum came out and got everywhere. "Looks delicious," the imp leaned forward to lick up my cum, even going as far as licking it up that landed on my cheek. "You look good like this, and I know you love how this feels, so why not make a deal with me and we can do this all the time," the imp said.

I stared up at him, too tired to move or fight back. I simply told him, "fuck...off..." I panted, feeling how heavy my eyes were getting.

The imp pouted before leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek, "alright, seems you've made your choice, I'll leave you alone, but I hope you do realized you'll never get any sleep, and even if you touch yourself, it won't be enough. Only I can give you the satisfaction and the much needed sleep you desperately need," the imp said.

"Fuck you," I let out a yawn, getting really sleepy.

"Oh I would like that, but not now...but maybe soon," the imp smirked, "if you change your mind, just give me a call," the imp said.

Before I can even say something, the imp snapped his fingers and disappeared. Everything was cleaned up and my pants were back on. The force that was pushing me down disappeared, but I made no move since I was too exhausted. I felt my eyes growing heavier and heavier until I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The last thing I hear was the imp's name in my ears. Tweek.

* * *

It's been three weeks since I last saw that imp, and things were back to normal. Of course by normal I mean suffering from insomnia that was a result of an imp's little trick. I can't even process that and how ridiculous it was.

Still, I feel even more cranky after the imp was gone. I felt better after the imp visited me that night, and didn't really mind the two nights I stayed up, but by the third night, I think the effects were starting to wear off. Now I'm more sluggish than usual, I'm more antsy, I drink way too much coffee during the day, I'm more snappy at people, and what's worse...I can't get that imp out of my head.

I tried doing my usual touching myself routine in hopes of relieving myself, but after that night with the imp, I'm not satisfied. Even when I finally come after shoving a dildo up my ass, I barely get two hours of sleep before waking up and it's still dark outside. What makes this even more harder for me is that I don't touch myself all the time since I feel like if I do it more than once a week, I will never be forgiven by God.

So in the end, I'm more cranky and desperate than before.

"Father Tucker?"

"Yes my child?" I turned around and saw a little girl, I believe her name is Sally, walking towards me with a Popsicle stick house in her hands.

"I'm having a hard time finishing today's activity, Father, could you please help me?" Sally asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Thank you, Father Tucker," Sally said.

We both sat down at a nearby table and Sally placed the unfinished house on the table before bringing back a couple of sticks. I started helping her glue the sticks onto the house when I suddenly felt my vision going in and out, something that has been happening to me lately.

"Father Tucker? Are you okay?" Sally asked.

"Oh...I'm fine...just...really tired," I let out a yawn as I stared at the house.

"Oh, do you want to take nap, Father?"

I smiled at the girl, she was sweet, "do not worry, Sally, I'll be fine. Now let's just finish this house and then we can...can...." My vision started wavering and I couldn't focus at all. I kept trying to lift my head up, but it kept bobbing up and down. I shook my head, trying to focus, but I just couldn't. I was so tired that I couldn't focus on anything, not even the stick in my hand.

"Father? Father? Father Tucker? Are you alright...right....right...right...right..." I hear Sally's voice, but it sounded like there was an echo or something, when I looked at her, I saw three of her. I kept wavering around until I just couldn't sit up anymore.

"Just...just a few minutes...." I suddenly fell out of my chair, knocking the house with me. I collapsed on the ground with a thud, hitting my head on the process.

"Father Tucker! Someone help! Father Tucker fainted!"

"Just...a few more...." I closed my eyes as everything went dark.

When I came to, I found myself at the hospital, Father Maxi was sitting on a chair next to me, watching over me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Almost an hour, Craig," Father Maxi said.

"God..." I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. Even when I finally got some sleep, I still felt tired. "This is a nightmare..."

"I know you suffer from a bad case of insomnia, Craig, but I'm not sure if I can let this happen again. Think about your health, think of the children. What will happen if you collapse during a service? All those children will be scarred you know," Father Maxi said.

"What are you saying, Father?"

"....Craig...I really didn't want to do this to you, especially when you went through so much in the past...but if this keep happening, Craig...I'm afraid I have to let you go," Father Maxi said.

I sat up, panicked, "you're firing me!?"

"Craig, please understand, this is for the safety of the children. What would happen if you were doing an activity with the children that required let's say...a sharp tool? You might hurt someone or yourself if you end up fainting again," Father Maxi said.

"Father...please...this is the only job I know...this is the only job I have! I need this...please," I begged Father Maxi to let me stay.

"I'm sorry Craig, but unless you have some way of fixing your sleeping problems, then I have no choice. If you do find a job and need reference in the future, I'd be more than willing to help you with that," Father Maxi said. He started getting up and grabbing his things. Father Maxi shook my head and wished me luck, even saying he'll send me my final check very soon.

Before Father Maxi left, I quickly tried to think of something. I knew this was going to bring me so much shame, but this is the only choice I have. I can't lose this job. "Wait! I...I know a way to help me with my insomnia!"

Father Maxi stopped and turned around, "you do?"

"....Yes," I sighed, I was going to regret this so much.

"Well what's the problem then?" Father Maxi asked as he sat at the foot of the hospital bed I was laying on.

"....Father...though this thing that helps me sleep is very effective...it's also very sinful," I said.

Father Maxi seemed surprised, "it isn't something like...drugs or alcohol...is it?"

"No...nothing like that...but it's still quite sinful, it's the reason why I don't do it...because I fear God would come to hate me," I said.

Father Maxi looked at me before smiling, "my dear child, God does not judge those who are just doing what they need to do. If God allows for doctors to save someone's life or even forgives those who came out of addiction, I'm sure God will not come to hate you for trying to take care of your own health. God will understand, God will forgive you."

"....Even if...it's very sinful?" I asked.

Father Maxi smiled, "Even if it is. As long as you are willing to ask for forgiveness, as long as you're willing to devote your time and soul for God, he will understand and grant you special permission. He cares for all his children, and he especially cares for his children's health. So if what this thing you say is sinful is what helps you sleep at night, then by all means, go ahead, God will not think badly of you."

I stared at Father Maxi, feeling somewhat relieved to hear that, but I still felt guilty since I'm sure Father Maxi would think otherwise if I actually told him what that "thing" was that helps me sleep. Still, I'm desperate, I need to keep this job, and if what that imp said will help me keep my job and help me with my sleeping problem...then so be it.

"Thank you, Father. I'll be sure to make things right and take care of my problem, I promise," I said.

"That's good. For now, you should rest. I'll let you have a week off to recover, but I do hope to see you fine and well when you come back to work, alright?"

"Yes Father," I said.

After Father Maxi and I said our goodbyes and he left, I was finally able to go home. The walk home was long and slow, but I didn't mind it, especially when I'm about to do something I know I will regret.

Once I stepped inside my apartment and placed my stuff down, I headed towards my bedroom, sitting on my bed. I sighed as I took off my cross necklace and stared at it, I then placed it inside the drawer of my nightstand before I looked up and got ready.

"....Tweek...." I said, feeling how the name tingled my lips.

The window opened and a gust of wind entered the room. I felt a shiver down my spine when I hear familiar flapping wings behind me. I was sweating when I hear that familiar giggling.

"Well isn't this interesting? Finally coming to your senses?"

I clutched my bed sheets, getting pissed. "I do it..." I muttered.

The imp let out a demonic laugh, "what was that? Couldn't here you, speak up will ya?"

I blushed as I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him, "I'll. Do. It," I was gritting my teeth as I said it.

The imp laughed, "oh my, you're so funny, I just love the expression you're making!" The imp placed his hands on my cheek, but I pulled away. "Uh uh...if you and I are to do this, you need to follow some rules I have for you," the imp said.

"...Rules?"

"Of course, there's always rules when it comes to deals like this, that way one of us isn't being cheated on," the imp smirked.

I sighed, "fine...what are you rules?" I asked.

The imp smiled, "rule one. You cannot get rid of me. If I see you grabbing your cross, holy water, or even try exorcising me, I'll rip that soul right out of your body and fuck it right in front of your lifeless body," the imp smirked.

I stared at him, feeling the sweat forming on the back of my neck, "fine...anything else?"

The imp smiled, "rule two, when we have sex, you have to do as I say, whether it's you fucking me or if I'm the one fucking you, got it? So if I say you bark like a dog while I pound that tight ass of yours, you do it, got it?"

I glared at him, "can I add something to that rule?" I asked.

The imp stared at me before smiling, "oh fine. Go ahead."

"I'll do as you say, but I do not want anything painful happening to me, and I especially don't want you using your magic while we're doing this," I said.

"No deal," Tweek said.

"Oh come on!" I glared at him.

"Ugh...fine...but only if I can tell if you don't want it or not. I'll be reading your mind and I'll determine if you don't want any of the fun stuff happening, got it?"

"Fine," I glared at him. "What else?"

"I get to fuck you every night," Tweek said.

"No," I said.

"Oh come on," Tweek pouted.

"I get to pick the nights, that's final," I was putting my foot down for this one.

"...Oh alright...I guess it'll be less boring that way. Alright, you get to pick the nights, but I get to pick who fucks who, got it?"

"Fine, whatever," I said, crossing my arms. It's not like it matters which one of us does it, as long as I get my sleep in the end, it doesn't matter.

"We also go for two rounds," Tweek said.

"One," I said.

"Two," Tweek glared at me.

"One. Take it or leave," I said.

"Huh...you aren't in the position to be saying that, human," Tweek said.

"Yeah...but I do know that you want to fuck me already, so we can either do this today, or the deal is off and you get nothing," I said.

"...Smart...I can appreciate that," Tweek smiled, "Fine, we'll go for one round, but you better put a lot of effort into that one round. Anything less than that, I'll make sure to torture you, got it?"

"Fine," I said.

"Alright, last rule...no mentioning this to that priest or anyone else, got it?"

"Oh believe me, I wouldn't dream of telling this to anyone, it's bad enough that God will be witnessing this," I said.

"Oh please, God ain't going to care nor is he going to see any of this. He's pretty much just sitting in his lounge chair and doing whatever it is he needs to do up in Heaven. Trust me, he won't even notice nor will he care," Tweek said. I wanted to rebuttal back and tell him that God does care for his children, but I was too tired to fight back. I just wants this to be over with already. "Anything you want to add, Craig?" Tweek asked.

".....No kissing," I said.

"What?"

"No kissing," I repeated.

"Oh come on, kissing makes sex feel even better you know," Tweek said.

"No...kissing," I said.

"....Ugh, fine, whatever. We have a deal or what?" Tweek asked. Tweek raised his hand.

I stared at his hand and felt sick in the pits of my stomach, "...is there really no other way to get rid of my insomnia?" I asked.

Tweek smiled, "no...you can try finding a cure all you want...but this is the only solution you have at the moment."

"...What if I do find another solution?" I asked.

"Well then...when that day comes, I'll be more that willing to stop our deal and let you be...but until then...it's just you and me baby," Tweek grinned.

"....." I sighed and took his hand. We shook on it.

"Great...now let's get started," Tweek suddenly pushed me down on my bed and hovered over me.

I blushed and looked down. I was surprised to see that he was already hard. "Already!?"

"Oh honey, I've been holding it in when I heard you say my name. I've been waiting a long time for a good fuck, and this is perfect," Tweek said.

"Ugh, fine. Just fuck me already and let's get this over with," I sighed.

"Oh no you don't, I want to make this last as long as I can. Like I said, if we're to do this for only one round, I want to make this count," Tweek said. Tweek suddenly ripped my clothes of with very little effort and now I laid on my back, only in my boxers. "Oh wow, you're just as I imagined you would be," Tweek commented when he stared at my cock through my boxers.

I felt embarrassed and looked away. "D-don't look!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, embarrassed already?" Tweek chuckled.

"Shut up," I blushed.

"Alright alright, just wanting to tease," Tweek chuckled before removing my boxers. I started blushing as Tweek wrapped his hand around my cock and started giving it a few pumps, it was worse when he was looking at me with a smirk.

I've never been a self-cautious person before, hell, when Clyde gave me that dildo for my birthday, I would actually leave it out and display it in front of the guys whenever they came over, but something like this, I couldn't help but want to hide somewhere.

I turned my head, not really wanting to see the demon in front of me, but Tweek suddenly grabbed my head and pulled me to look at him, "oh no, I want to see that cute face of yours," Tweek smirked.

"Nnngg..." I blushed as I closed my eyes, hoping to make it better.

"So shy...and just a few minutes ago, you looked ready to punch me in the gut," Tweek laughed.

"Shut up," I said.

Tweek laughed, "here...maybe this will help you at ease," Tweek said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly, a blindfold was tied around my eyes. I couldn't see a thing. "You look good like this."

"W-wait! I can't see a thing though!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you didn't want to see me, so this is the best option for you, now enjoy yourself, I know I will," Tweek said as he suddenly lifted my legs and I can feel his cock near my entrance.

"W-wait! You're just going to go in like that!?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I already lubed up my cock when I placed that blindfold on you. Just relax," Tweek said.

I bit my lip as I laid there, waiting for him. I started breathing in and out, just imagining that this wasn't going to be too bad, I've already inserted a dildo inside myself before, so this shouldn't be too different, right?

Before I could tell Tweek that I was ready, he pushed himself in. Okay, this is completely different from a dildo! "Sweet Jesus!" I shouted, arching my back.

"Sorry, he ain't the one fucking you," Tweek laughed as he moved his hips, not even giving me a minute to get use to this.

"A-ah! W-wait!"

"We both agreed I'd do whatever I want, remember?" Tweek said.

"Y-yeah! B-but," I gasped when Tweek hit me in a certain spot, "I-I said...n-no...p-pain!" I hissed.

Tweek chuckled, "you know there is a bit of a flaw with that, right? You can't have sex without a little pain you know," Tweek said, "so since there's no way around this, just get use to it, okay?" Tweek grabbed my hip and continued thrusting in and out of me.

"A-ah!" I gasped as I felt myself being stretched. I bit my lip hard, feeling how he wasn't going easy on me at all. This was very different from any toy or boyfriends I have had in the past. "Oh fuck!" I arched my back when he hit me in that spot once more.

"A-ah! You feel so amazing...and I love hearing your voice," Tweek panted. I suddenly hear him snapping his fingers and I was soon lifted up. Tweek grabbed my right leg and pushed it up as he started fucking me upwards.

"I-I said no magic!" I exclaimed. I can feel multiple hands lifting me up and even forcing me to bounce up and down his cock. Oh god, this feels....amazing.

"Oh come on, baby, it's only the first night together, let's just forget the rules for a bit," Tweek chuckled as he leaned forward and started licking my ear.

I let out a whimper as I felt his own hands touching my cock. Every touch and movement made my brain go crazy, and all I could do was beg for more. "A-ah...f-fast..." I could barely say it, so I just ended moving on my own, the hands that were holding me were no longer moving me.

"That's it," Tweek panted. I suddenly felt his fingers near my lips, and without even being told to or asking, I wrapped my mouth around his fingers and started sucking. "Good boy," Tweek said as he pressed a couple of kisses to the side of my neck. "Oh fuck...you feel so amazing..." Tweek suddenly pulled the blindfold off with his teeth, and I could see just how close he was.

I then felt the hands that were holding mine disappearing. I then placed my hand on Tweek's shoulders to get some better leverage as I continued bouncing up and down. "Oh fuck," I panted.

"You sure you don't want to kiss me? Just for tonight?" Tweek smirked.

I looked at him. Oh how I hated how smug this little imp was, but at this moment, all I could think about was him and how good he felt. Right now, I don't give a damn what happens next.

Without hesitation, I pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. I felt how his was much different from a human, almost snake like, but not as thin. As much as I hate to admit it, but this imp was a great kisser.

With one last thrust, I pulled away when I felt him filling me up with his semen. Oh god, it was very warm, not scalding hot, but pleasantly warm. I can feel how some of it started leaking out of me and dripping down my leg.

"Nnngg..." I groaned when I finally came.

We stayed like this, holding each other for what felt like hours, but was probably a minute or two. The hands that were holding me up finally let me go and I fell back on my bed, exhausted, yet satisfied.

"Oh wow...you really were amazing. Out of all the humans and demons I fucked before, you have to be my new favorite," Tweek giggled.

"....." I didn't comment, my head felt surprisingly heavy and all I want to do is sleep.

"Sleepy already? Don't you want to go for one more round? I can ride on your cock if you want," Tweek said.

"No...we had a deal, remember? One round, that's it," I muttered. I really want to go to sleep.

"Alright alright," Tweek huffed, "at least let me clean you up," Tweek said as I hear him snap his fingers and before I knew it, I was cleaned from head to toe, I was now wearing my sleeping clothes, and my bed wasn't as messy as before.

"....Thank you," I said.

"So you can be polite, and here I thought you were going to be a rude asshole towards me," Tweek smirked.

"Whatever," I sighed as I turned to my side, "if that's it, please leave," I said.

"You wound me, Father. Treating me like some prostitute you paid for one quickie before telling them to leave once the fun is done," Tweek said.

I sighed, getting annoyed and just wanting this demon to leave already, So sitting up and staring up at him, I said, "look, you got what you wanted, and I got what I wanted. That's it. So please leave already, I'm tired and I need to sleep," I said.

"Alright alright, no need to get all snappy at me," Tweek sighed.

I sighed and laid back down, feeling even more exhausted. "....You'll come tomorrow...right?" I asked.

There was silence for a bit before I hear a soft chuckle, "of course. We made a deal, didn't we?"

"....." I didn't say anything, just laid on my side, closing my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"....Goodnight Craig...till tomorrow night," I felt Tweek leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on the side of my head. I wanted to tell him off for that, but I didn't....it actually kinda felt nice...and almost sweet for the imp. I hear his wings flapping and a gust of wind blowing in my room once more. The window opening and closing, then silence.

He was gone.

"....." I hugged my pillow tightly as my eyes finally gave in and closed shut. I let out a sigh as I finally drifted off to sleep. I don't usually dream or at least remember my dreams, so tonight wasn't anything different, but I do see a pair of red eyes looking at me.

The next morning, I woke up feeling better and not as awful as yesterday. I sighed in relief, glad that I was finally able to get a good night sleep, however, when I noticed a note on my nightstand, I picked it up and realized the note was from the little imp.

_Hope you're well rested today. I'll see you at around seven. I might bring something to spice things up for tonight. Can't wait to try out my new toy on you. With love, Tweek._

"....." I stared at the note and read it over and over, feeling my cheeks getting warm. I placed the note down and sat back, feeling a headache coming on.

I ended up praying and confessing my sins the entire day until Tweek came back into my room, ready for another round.

* * *

So...that was how my sexual relationship with an imp started. How I met the little imp, how I became an insomniac, and how I managed to find a solution to it.

Don't get me wrong, I still try to find other cures and hope to rid of myself from this curse that the little imp placed on me this entire time, but my search for a cure is far from successful. So I'm stuck with having to fuck with an imp to get some sleep, but no matter how good the sex was, I was not giving up on finding a cure.

Speaking of the imp...is it me or is he getting bolder and bolder each night? After our first night together, the second night he showed up, he came with a vibrator this time, something I never thought of having shoved up my ass nor did I want to. I honestly preferred normal plastic dildos instead of those vibrators, but oh did Twek made me love them. The third night, he showed up with a candle stick. When I asked him what it was for, he told me he wanted to do that thing where couples poured hot wax over their bodies.

"Are you nuts!? I said no pain!"

"Ah, but this is a special candle, it won't hurt too much, just give you lots of pleasure," Tweek smirked, finding a loophole in our deal. Oh how I hated how smug he was getting.

In the end, I found myself being covered in hot wax, it burned, but not as much as it should if it were a normal candle...and I'll admit...it was kinda hot...no pun intended.

The fourth night was a bit more different. Since I was still sore from the first three nights, Tweek ended up being the one to bottom that night. I didn't really mind, but the problem with this is that...well...considering he has goat legs...and a lot of fur...I wasn't really sure if the anatomy here was the same.

"How do I even stick it in?" I asked.

"Just stick it in normally, it's not that difficult, imagine you're fucking a goat," Tweek said.

"One, that's wrong, disgusting, and I have never fucked a goat in my life, and two, you're not helping," I said.

"Ugh, fine, I'll instruct you how to do it," Tweek sighed.

"...." I sighed, walking over towards him on my bed. As he laid down, staring up at me with a smile on his lips, I suddenly became nervous, "could you...can we just...do this with you not facing me?"

"Oh, doggy style? I didn't know you like it like that," Tweek giggled.

"I don't, I just don't want you staring at me while I'm...doing it," I blushed.

"Still shy? Want me to get the blindfold again?"

"Then I wouldn't be able to see what I'm doing, you asshole," I frowned.

The imp simply laughed, but does eventually turned around, hands and knees on my bed, raising his ass up at me. I gulped as I stared at him, feeling myself getting hard. I let out a sigh and proceeded to fuck him. It was kinda difficult to do this, especially with his tail smacking now and then, but I managed to do it and Tweek seemed satisfied in end, so I guess it didn't matter.

Still, I did take two nights off from sex since my back was aching and the idea of doing too much of this was going to be a problem with God, no matter how many times Tweek would tell me that God wouldn't care and that we should just fuck already. Honestly, that guy has no limit to this.

Tweek and I continued to meet every night at around seven or eight. We mainly did what Tweek wanted since I know for a fact he wanted this more than I do, as proven by the man things he would bring to spice things up each night.

"...I feel you went too far here," I said as I pulled down the dress I was in.

"What? Haven't you ever wanted to know what it feels like to be a nun?" Tweek was trying his best to hold back a chuckle.

"No," I plainly said.

Tweek laughed, "well I got to admit, you look cute in that nun costume I made for you. Now....if you were had boobs and wider hips, I bet you would pull it off even more," Tweek smirked.

I was confused, "I thought you like dicks," I said.

"Oh I do, I love fucking males, but once in awhile...I don't mind females, but you know what would be even more fun...is if we both turned into females and tried a double sided dildo together," Tweek smirked.

I blushed at the thought, "I said no magic!"

"You weren't complaining the last time I used it," Tweek giggled.

"Ugh," I sighed, ignoring him.

Tweek laughed, "relax, I'm just kidding. I would never turn us into females, it would be way to painful," Tweek said.

"...Really? Why's that?"

"Cause it's like changing your anatomy and giving you new ones, could you imagine having your penis going inside of you then your flesh being torn up down there to make a vagina?"

I shuddered at the thought, "yeah...let's stay away from the changing into female thing," I said.

Tweek chuckled and sat on my bed, stroking his cock. I lifted a finger and ushered me to come to him. "Shall we start now? You must be exhausted..."

"...." I felt myself going towards him without any hesitation.

We've been doing this for a couple months now, even as I returned to working at the church, I would still see him at night, we fuck, I get some sleep, and we don't see each other during the day. That was it. As much as I hate this, believing that what I'm doing is a sinful deed, I couldn't do anything about it. In order to keep my job, I need to sleep, and if I can only sleep after getting fucked by an imp, then so be it.

* * *

It's been a few months since Tweek and I made our deal, and things were normal, aside from the fact that Tweek has become more bolder and would even beg to stay a little longer, to which I would straight up tell him no since I want to sleep alone and not have a spawn of Hell being near me as I sleep.

So as usual, after Tweek and I did our nightly routine, Tweek cleaned us up, he tries to kiss me, but I would block him immediately, then Tweek would get annoyed and would say something to either annoy me more or to express how he felt.

However...tonight felt...different. "...What? No attempts at trying to kiss me?" I asked as I grabbed my pillow and put it in the right spot on my bed.

"Nah, you'd be expecting it already," Tweek smiled.

"Well if you stopped trying to kiss me and actually listen to the rules I made up, then I wouldn't be expecting shit from you all the time," I sighed.

Tweek laughed, "oh where's the fun if I don't at least break some of your dumb rules, especially when I can easily find loopholes here and there," Tweek said.

"Damn you," I glared at him before getting on my bed and pulling my blanket over my shoulders. I noticed that Tweek hasn't left, he stood around, looking at me. "What? You have something to say to me?" I asked.

"....I was just wondering...if it's fine if I just...stay here for the night?"

I sat up, glaring at him, "no. That wasn't part of the deal," I said.

"Well technically when we made the deal, you never said anything about me staying a little longer," Tweek said.

"Yeah, but you didn't either. Look, I already let you do whatever you want to me during sex, but after that, you're out of here. You're already a bad omen just by being here you know," I said.

"I'm offended," Tweek said, pretending to be hurt, "truly offended, you sir...are so cruel to a poor and defenseless imp like myself, so cruel," Tweek sat on my bed, leaning against my leg, staring at me with puppy dog eyes. He really looked like a kicked puppy right now, but I ain't falling for his tricks.

"Off my bed, now, then get the fuck out of here," I said.

"Why you gotta be so mean to me?" Tweek sighed, "just what did I ever do to you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are the reason I have the worse case of insomnia in history?" I said.

"Hey, it wasn't really my idea, the boss wanted me to do something really bad and so that's what happened," Tweek said.

"That doesn't sound like what you told me the first time," I sighed.

"I may have skimmed a few details, but I swear, it was really my boss's idea, not mine," Tweek said.

I sighed, "it doesn't matter whose fault it is, I just know that one day, I'm going to find a cure and you and I will stop this once and for all, end of story," I said.

"Wow...so optimistic, I can appreciate a man like that," Tweek giggled as he hovered over me, staring down at me.

I sighed and turned around, not wanting to look at him. "I will find a cure...just you wait," I said.

Tweek was silent before I noticed him smiling in my peripheral vision, "oh I'm sure you will, you are the most stubborn man I have ever met, so i'm sure you'll find one eventually," Tweek said.

"....." I didn't looked at him, I simply looked at the calendar on my wall. I suddenly felt my heart ache when I realized what tomorrow was. God...I've been so wrapped up with this imp and with my work, that I almost forgotten what tomorrow was. "....Hey...could you do me a favor and not show up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hm? Why's that? Too sore? I could just let you fuck me again if you want, we can go nice and slow," Tweek smiled.

"No...it's just...tomorrow is an anniversary," I said.

"Anniversary for what?" Tweek asked.

"...." I didn't say, I knew if I say it, I would break down right there, in front of the imp, and I wasn't ready to show my vulnerable side to this creature.

".....Oh...right...the anniversary of your parents' death...such a tragedy, really," Tweek said.

I frowned and quickly sat up, glaring at him, "are you mocking me now? What is wrong with you?"

"What? I'm saying it honestly. What happened to your parents is very unfair, really," Tweek took a step back, a bit taken back from my aggressive tone.

"Like you know what being unfair is like. You were unfair when you placed this curse on me!"

"Again, it's because my boss told me to, I could have easily done this to another human, but my boss insisted it had to be you," Tweek glared.

"That's not what you said the first time we met!" I was getting angrier and angrier the more this imp stayed around, "another thing, you were being unfair when it came to my rules! I did what you wanted, but you never once considered what I wanted!"

"Only because I knew you didn't actually mean it, when you said you didn't want pain, I knew you deep down you secretly do," Tweek crossed his arm.

"That doesn't matter! Since day one, you've been so unfair to me and my choices, my feelings, and almost about everything! You never wait for me to give you the thumbs up, you never listen to me when I said I was tired, and you're always making fun of me! I'm sick of how unfair you are!" I shouted.

"...Just what are you saying, Craig?" Tweek asked.

"...I'm saying...I don't want to see you tomorrow night...or the next night...or the night after that! I'm done," I said.

"Tch...you don't mean that, you still need me to get some sleep," Tweek said.

"Technically, I just need someone to fuck with, right? So it doesn't have to be you," I glared at him.

Tweek gaped at me, "so what, you're just going to dump me and go for someone else? As if anyone is willing to do what you want. I at least let you have nights off and never demand for a booty call every other day!"

"Tweek, get out, now!"

"Craig, just think this through and-"

"Out!" I shouted.

Tweek took a step back, surprised by how angry I was, but I didn't give a shit. I don't want to see him, I don't want him around, and I especially don't want to do this deal with him anymore.

"....Fine...I just hope you know what you're doing, Craig," Tweek said before flapping his wings and leaving through my window.

I laid on my bed, still angry. What gave that stupid imp any right to boss me around like this? What gave him any right to even talk about my parents!? Hell, he placed this curse on me after my parents died, so it's his fault that I'm stuck with this fucking curse!

"....." As I laid on my bed, I realized that I wasn't able to sleep, which was...very strange.

The next morning, I woke up early and put on my black suit. I went to the town's local flower shop and bought a bouquet of flowers. After that, I went straight to the graveyard.

As I was walking, I was surprised to see Tricia standing there. She has grown up so much over the years, she looked beautiful.

"Hey," Tricia said when she noticed me.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night, I would have called, but I figured you were sleeping," Tricia said.

I walked up next to her, staring down at the familiar grave, "not really...wasn't able to sleep at all last night," I said.

"I thought you said you were getting better from your insomnia," Tricia said.

"I was...but last night was...different," I sighed. I crouched down and placed the flowers on top of my mom's grave before getting up and praying for them. Tricia just stood there, staring at them, which is fine since I know she isn't as religious as me, and I definitely wasn't going to push my beliefs on her.

"....I miss them," Tricia said.

"....Me too," I said as I pulled Tricia towards my side and gave her a hug, she hugged me back.

We spent the entire morning looking after the grave, talking, catching up, and even getting something to eat. We decided to stop by a local cafe and get a bite to eat. As we were sitting there, I realized that I couldn't get Tweek out of my mind.

"Something wrong?" Tricia asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh...no...just thinking of something stupid," I said as I took a sip of my coffee. I decided to change the subject, "How's school?"

"The subject is hard, but I guess that's what happens when you're college kid," Tricia sighed.

"You'll get use to it, just keep focusing on your studies and you'll do fine," I said.

"By the way, thanks for sending me your old textbooks, they really are helpful for some of my classes," Tricia said.

"No problem, I would have donated them anyways since I have no use for them anymore," I said.

Tricia smiled, "still...you kinda wasted your time in college since you never became a rocket scientist like you wanted," Tricia said.

"Hey...people change...and I changed for the good. I'm helping people, especially those that probably went through what we went through," I said.

Tricia looked down, "...you think I should start doing church stuff? Maybe start going to church more often?"

I snorted, "Trish, you and I both know that you're not that big on going to church, and though it would delight me to see you going to church every Sunday, I'm not going to force you to go when you clearly don't need to," I said.

"Then what about you? Do you really want this job?" Tricia asked.

"....I do....it brings me peace," I said.

Tricia smiled, "well as long as it makes you happy, then that's fine....just wish your job allowed you to date someone," Tricia said.

"Now I never said the church doesn't let me date someone," I said.

"Yeah, but it does say you can't have sex with someone, and that seems like a total shit," Tricia sighed.

I snorted, "well it's just a suggestion really, with today's modern world, I'm pretty sure no one really cares," I said.

"Oh yeah? What about you?"

"...." I looked down, knowing fully well that I'm beyond from making any judgments about this anymore. "I...really don't care either...but I'm sure God does...at least a little," I said.

"Tch...if God looks down on sex so much then how come he allowed us humans to reproduce that way? Why not a different way? Why something that use to be considered a taboo?" Tricia said.

"....I...honestly don't know," I said.

"See? I'm pretty sure God really doesn't mind what we humans do. As long as we do good and not be complete assholes towards each other, I'm sure he doesn't give a damn about our sexuality or sex lives," Tricia said.

"....." I stared at her, surprised, "...look at you being a grown up," I smiled.

"Hey...we all can't be young forever," Tricia smiled.

"Amen to that," we both clinked our mugs together and enjoyed the rest of our day together.

After we finished eating, we left the cafe and decided to take a walk around town, enjoying all our favorite spots that we use to enjoy visiting when we were kids.

"So...when do you leave?"

"Later tonight...I just wish I could spend more time with you, but school is keeping busy and my teachers are very strict when it comes to attendance and shit," Tricia sighed.

"Well I'm just glad you came, but I'm sure mom and dad would understand if you weren't able to show up," I said.

Tricia smiled, "well then, before I go...mind telling me about what's up with you today?"

"What?"

"Oh please, I can totally see that you're not doing so great today, especially with how stressed you look. What's up?"

"....." I sighed as I looked down, rubbing my left arm, "there's this guy I know..."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No! ...Well...not exactly...it's complicated," I sighed.

"Alright, what about him?"

"....We had a fight yesterday night, and I told him I didn't want to see him....but for some reason...I can't get him out of my head."

"....Do you hate him?"

"....That's the thing....it doesn't feel like I hate him...I actually...miss him," I said.

"Then why did you fight?"

I frowned, "It felt like he never listens to me nor does he take my feelings seriously...and I guess I finally snapped at him when he started talking about mom and dad," I said.

"Was he...saying something bad about them?"

"...." When I thought about what Tweek said, I realized he wasn't actually saying anything bad, in fact...he kinda sounded genuine. "....No...not really," I said.

"....Craig...I may not be an expert when it comes to stuff like this, especially since I don't have a boyfriend yet, but if you still think about him even if he doesn't do as you say, then maybe you two need to talk things through. If he's willing to listen, then I'm sure things will work out, but if he doesn't listen, then dump his ass and move on," Tricia said, "relationships are about communication, and if you two can't communicate, then this relationship isn't meant to be," Tricia said.

".....You're right," I smiled, "but...how do I convince him to talk?"

"Just be straight with him," Tricia said.

"....." I sighed. I couldn't believe I was going to do this, "thanks Trish," I smiled.

"....Wanna go to the playground and go on the swings?"

I smiled, "Love to."

Tricia and I spend the entire day swinging on the swings until it was getting late and Tricia had to leave. I hugged Tricia, said my goodbyes and then headed home.

Once I reached my apartment, I took off my suit off and put on something more comfortable. I then sat on my bed, biting my lip as I stared at the clock. It was already seven, but I don't sense Tweek showing up.

".....Ugh...he'll show, what am I worrying about?" I said, feeling a bit confident. There's no way the little imp wasn't going to show.

By the time the clock said it was now seven thirty, I felt a bit unease.

"Tch...I bet he's just doing this to teach me a lesson. He'll show," I said.

When the clock said it was now eight, I felt my heart ache.

"...." I looked down, wanting to see the imp, wanting to talk to him. Hell, I would even want to hear him tease me and saying something smug like he normally does. I felt my tears building up as my hands started to shake.

I wanted to see him.

"....Tweek..." I whispered. "Tweek...please..." I said once more. I waited, but I still don't sense him. "....Tweek...I'm sorry for yesterday...but please...please come back...." I said, feeling my tears falling, "....I miss you. Please...come back," I said.

I felt myself getting a shiver down my spine when I hear the familiar wings behind me. I quickly turned around, feeling happy to see him, but stopped when I saw how bruised up and injured he was. His right eye was swollen shut, he had cuts all over his body, and he was slightly bleeding everywhere.

"W-what happened to you!?" I stood up and walked over towards him, but Tweek raised his hand and I stopped, feeling hands all over me. "Tweek...what happened?"

"....." Tweek doesn't say anything, he simply took something out of his pocket and showed it to me. It was a small box.

"W-what?" Tweek pushed the box into my hands without saying a word to me. I stared at the box before opening it. I was surprised when I see a familiar necklace inside. I take the necklace out and almost started to cry as I stared at it. "How did you...this use to belong to my mother....how did you-"

"...." Tweek lifted up his hand and showed me a letter.

With shaky hands, I take the letter and started to read it.

_To Craig. Yes it's me and your father, so don't think this is a prank, especially since you're probably getting this from that strange demon fellow that came all the way up to Heaven just to see us and tell us about you. We heard you were doing well and living your life happily, we also heard about your insomnia problems from the demon and how you got it. You father made sure to punch that demon, but luckily not too hard since he did come all the way up here to talk about you and Tricia for us, and that's not really easy, not with all these angels against having demons coming up here. I don't know how you came in contact with a demon, but I trust that you found one that seems genuinely kind, and I hope you are doing well. Your father and I really miss you and Tricia, and we wish we could see you, but for now...I just only pray that you two are living healthily and found someone that will make you both happy. I love you, Craig, and I want you to have my necklace so you'll never forget just how much your father and I love you. Grow up to be a kind man, Craig, and we hope to see you up here one day...just not too soon of course. We love you. From, your mom and dad._

"....." I stared at the letter, reading it over and over. My heart clenched as I looked at he letter and then at him. "You...went up to Heave, got the shit beaten out of you...just so you could get this from my parents?"

"....I wanted to apologize...you were right...I was being a bit unfair about your feelings and your rules...and...I understand why you didn't want to see me. So...I'm sorry."

"....Why?" I asked. Why was he doing this?

"....I'm not use to this emotional crap, okay? I barely have this much guilt when it came to my other clients or anyone at all...but you...you're...different...and...and..." Tweek looked down, "...I really don't want you to hate me," Tweek said.

"....." He didn't want me to hate him?

Tweek groaned, "ugh...I got you what you want and that's that. I'll just leave and never come back like you wanted," Tweek turned around and was about to leave.

When I felt the hands disappearing, I felt my heart pounding as I watched Tweek getting ready to leave. Without thinking, I ran after him, grabbing his hand and stopping him from leaving.

"....."

"....."

Tweek turned around, staring at me. I looked at him, feeling my heart pounding. Without thinking, I placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing the bruise on his left cheek. He winced, but didn't make a sound. I stared at all his injuries, feeling guilty that he went through all of that just for me. He could have died for doing this.

"....." I found myself leaning forward and pressing a kiss on one of the scars on Tweek's shoulder, then I pressed a kiss on his cheek. When I pulled back and stared at his lips, I felt my cheeks growing hot. I backed up and stared up at him, wondering if he wants me to kiss him there.

"...."

"...."

Tweek suddenly placed his hand on my cheek and gave me a small smiled. I smiled back, placing a kiss on the back of his hand as I placed my hand over his. I pressed my face against his hand as I looked up at him, feeling my heart pounding. Tweek suddenly came forward and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I bit my bottom lip as I hugged him back, being very careful with his wounds. I placed my head on his chest, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the warmth from his body.

"...A-ah..." I shivered when I felt Tweek rubbing my back before putting his hand down the back of my pants. I gripped his shoulders, but not too hard since he was still hurt. "S-shouldn't we at least...clean your wounds first?" I said, already getting hard.

Tweek leaned his head against mine, "I'm an imp, stuff like this doesn't bother me that much, it'll heal on their own," Tweek said.

"But-"

"Sh..." Tweek leaned forward and pressed a kiss on my forehead, "I just want to make you feel good tonight, I also want you to get a good night sleep," Tweek said.

"...." I didn't say anything, I simply nodded my head and dragged him towards my bed.

As I laid on my back, with Tweek hovering over me, I flushed when Tweek leaned forward and stared kissing my neck. I was breathing softly as Tweek removed my clothes and continued to press kisses on m chest and kept going lower and lower.

"A-ah..." I let out a moan as I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of him and him only.

After we finished our normal routine together, I laid on my bed, feeling tired. I felt Tweek sitting up and ready to leave, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand and holding tightly.

"....If you want...you can stay for the night," I blushed.

"...You sure?" Tweek smiled.

"....You went to Heaven and got the shit beaten out of you...all for me...so...the least I could do is...let you stay for the night...like you wanted," I said.

"...." Tweek smiled before laying down next to me. He laid on his side, facing me, he placed his hand over mine and was rubbing circles on the back of my hand. "Thanks," Tweek said.

I blushed, "don't think this will be common thing, I'm only doing this as a way to pay you back, this is a one time thing," I said.

"Oh?" Tweek smirked.

"....W-well...if I'm in a really good mood...then I might consider doing this again, but only if I'm in a good mood, okay?"

"Fine by me," Tweek smiled.

I sighed, "...goodnight Tweek." I closed my eyes and started drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight...Craig," Tweek said.

As I was sleeping, I felt Tweek leaning forward and pressing a kiss on my head once more. After a few minutes, I allowed myself to smile as I enjoyed the warmth from the imp laying next to me.

* * *

I woke up, feeling slightly groggy from last night. I suddenly see my mom's necklace and smiled, I grabbed the necklace from my nightstand and admired it. I brought it close to my lips and kissed the pendant. I missed her, I missed dad, but...I'm not feeling as bad as I normally am whenever I remember my parents. I feel...at peace.

I let out a sigh before turning to my other side. I froze when I realized that Tweek was still here, sleeping silently next to me. "....Tweek?" I whispered, wondering if the imp was still sleeping.

No response. Tweek was silent, aside from his soft breathing. I sighed and stared at him, not really feeling like waking him up or anything. I would be piss to see that he's still here and sleeping next to me as if there wasn't a problem with that, but when I look at him and remembered what he has done for me, I couldn't come to hate him, even if he did place this curse on me.

"......At least your injuries are healed up," I silently said as I noticed that the bruises and scars he got yesterday were now completely gone. I guess he was right, imps do heal fast. I smiled at the sleeping imp before slowly bringing my hand up and placing it on his cheek. I got to say...his skin is really soft, and even when he's fucking me or I'm fucking him, I always like feeling his skin and always got an opportunity to touch it. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, smiling to myself. It's a good thing he's asleep, otherwise this would be embarrassing.

"....Funny thing about imps, we don't actually need to sleep," I froze. Tweek opened his eyes and had a smirk on his lips. I he placed his hand over mind, making sure I wasn't able to take my hand back. "Having fun, touching me when I least expected it?"

I blushed, "I-I was simply making sure your bruises are really gone!" I said, "you were really banged up yesterday."

Tweek chuckled, "sure you were," Tweek let my hand go and I quickly took it back, still blushing.

"I was!" I exclaimed. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms, "anyways, if you don't actually need to sleep, then why are you still here?" I asked.

"Mmm...well even if I don't need sleep...I somewhat enjoy it, and you just looked so cozy, that I didn't want to leave at all," Tweek said.

I sighed, "well hope you're not use to it since this isn't happening again," I said.

"But I thought you said that if you were in a good mood, you'd let me stay again," Tweek said, leaning against me and kissing behind my ear.

I blushed and quickly pushed him away, "yes, I said that...but-"

"But what? You're not going to take back your little promise now are you?" Tweek smiled.

"....No...of course not. God does not appreciate those that cannot keep their promises without a good reason," I said.

Tweek chuckled, "so does that mean I can stay around more often?" Tweek asked.

"...Yes," I sighed.

"Yay!" Tweek clung onto me, hugging me from behind. I blushed at the sudden hug, but I leaned back and smiled to myself.

I sighed, "d-don't you have work to do or something?"

"Oh shit, I do, gotta cause some misfortune to some poor sap...but I don't want to leave, I want to stay in bed with you," Tweek said, nuzzling against my back.

I rolled my eyes, "even if you don't want to go to work, I still have to. So please let go," I said as I grabbed his hands and took them off of me. I got out of my bed and started heading to my bathroom to shower.

"Can I join?" Tweek asked with a mischievous smirk.

I blushed harder, "hell no! The only time I'll allow us to see each other naked is at night! So fuck off!" I exclaimed before rushing into my bathroom and slamming the door behind me.

I sighed and leaned against my door as I can hear the little imp laughing on the other side of the door. 

I guess everything is back to normal.

As always, I would go to work, Tweek would do whatever imps needs to do, I come home, have my shower and dinner, then I would wait for Tweek and get down to business...if you consider us having sex as business. The only thing different is that instead of Tweek leaving immediately after I go to sleep, he would stay around a bit longer, laying on my bed next to me.

There were times we would cuddle, and even times when Tweek would leave kisses against my neck, cheek, or forehead. Tweek never kisses me on the lips, which I guess it's mostly because of the deal we have, but lately...I can't seem to bring myself to stop looking at his lips, wanting to touch them again. However, I never kiss him, I wasn't brave enough to do so, so we simply lay on my bed and drift off to sleep, then we would wake up the next morning and just...talk...it almost feels like we're just a couple instead of an imp and a human who made a deal.

I blushed and shook my head. What a crazy thought, I blame it on my tiredness.

"A-ah...why'd you stop?" Tweek whined, he was gently petting my head, his fingers threading through my hair. Currently...I was giving him a blow job.

"Sorry, just...thinking about something stupid," I blushed as I continued to leave a trail of kisses. I then stuck my tongue out and licked the base since I wasn't able to put all of him in my mouth. Just how fucking big is he? Are demons usually this big or something?

"Nnngg...y-you sure you don't want to do anything else?" Tweek asked, he continued to pet my head.

I pulled away, stroking him with my hands, "as much as I would like that, I'm too tired to do anything but this. Work had me very busy," I sighed.

"Alright, but you do realize that since this is mostly you giving me a blow job, the effects aren't going to be as strong as when I'm doing it to you," Tweek said.

I sighed, "it's fine, as long as I get some sleep in the end, it doesn't matter," I said as I hollowed my mouth and wrapped my mouth over his cock, being very careful with my teeth. I bobbed my head, feeling the head already hitting me in the back of my throat when I was only halfway down his cock. Jesus, he really is big.

"Oh fuck!" Tweek gripped my head with both hands as he finally came.

I nearly gagged when some of his cum almost went down the wrong way and I quickly pulled away, sputtering and coughing. "Ugh...I think some of it got into my nose!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, imps and demons kinda shoot out way stronger than human males," Tweek said before leaning down and cleaning my face with a towel he summoned. Tweek lifted my head so I would look at him before smiling, he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, "you're beautiful."

I blushed and swatted his hand away before taking the towel from his hand and wiping my mouth and nose, "you're just saying that because have cum all over my face," I said.

Tweek chuckled, "well you do look good like this, but I do think you're beautiful," Tweek said as he stood up and started hovering around me.

I blushed, "...thank you," I said. I suddenly let out a yawn, already feeling tired.

Tweek smiled and after snapping his fingers and cleaning ourselves up, Tweek grabbed my hand and led me to my bed. "Time for bed," Tweek said.

We both headed to my bed and sat up, not really ready to go to sleep quite yet. So while we wait for me to get really tired, we decided to chat, something we started doing when I'm not quite yet sleepy enough.

"I've been meaning to ask...but....were you always an imp or were you human once?" I asked.

Tweek looked at me, his smile faltered a bit, but he let out a sigh, "I was human once," Tweek said.

I was surprised, "how do you know?"

Tweek chuckled, "you really think Satan would give me the name, 'Tweek?' The moment I came to Hell, I knew I wasn't born as an imp, I was converted into it...right after I died," Tweek said.

"....How'd you die?" I asked.

"Oh you know...drug addicted parents, I was still in my mom's womb, one thing led to another, and I died during birth."

"Jesus! What kind of parents would do something like that!?" I exclaimed.

Tweek shrugged, "there's a lot of fucked up people out there, most have their reasons, while others are just plain stupid...I'm not sure which category my parents fit in," Tweek sighed.

"Well what happened to your parents?"

"Well...mom died during birth, but I have no idea where she is, Hell is a really big place. I could easily try finding her, but meeting the woman that sent her unborn baby to a lifetime of damnation because I ended up being a drug baby....yeah...that ain't happening," Tweek sighed.

"Good idea, I'm sure a woman like that doesn't deserve forgiveness, especially since she knew she was pregnant, yet continued to take drugs," I said.

"I know, right?" Tweek said, leaning against me.

"....What about your dad?"

"Not sure...I think I heard he found a new woman to smoke his crack pipe with, but judging from his sands of life...he ain't reaching forty five anytime soon," Tweek chuckled.

"....Do you ever hate your parents?"

"Of course...because of them, I couldn't go up to Heaven...and I'm stuck in the worst place in the world...working for the devil himself...placing curses...taking souls....and bringing bad luck to people who don't really deserve all the shit they're getting," Tweek sighed. "....But sometimes...I'm thankful for them...I know it's fucked up to say that, but...if I never been sent to Hell...I wouldn't have learned a lot of things, I wouldn't have met the people and demons I consider to be...good folk....and...I would never have met you," Tweek said.

I blushed and felt my heart pounding. "Tch, even if you didn't place this curse on me, I'm sure you would have found another guy that would keep you entertained," I said.

"Maybe...but I know that I will never find anyone like you," Tweek said.

"....." I looked at him, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

"....You're special, Craig Tucker, and it's not just because you're a pastor that's letting an imp fuck him just to get some sleep," Tweek smiled.

".....Just what are you saying, Tweek?"

Tweek stared at me with those red eyes of his, though they look demonic and somewhat scary when you see them at night....I think they're the most beautiful. "I like you."

"....." As I stared at the little imp, I can feel my heart pounding, I then stared at his lips, desperately wanting those lips on mine, "....kiss me."

Tweek smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss on my lips. They were as soft as that first night. I pulled him in, enjoying the feel and taste of his lips. I wanted him closer, I want to feel all of him, I want him to hold me, I wanted to kiss him forever.

I want to be with him.

I pulled away, feeling my eyelids getting heavy all of a sudden. I collapsed onto my pillow, looking up at him through my tired eyes.

Tweek chuckled, "see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Craig," Tweek whispered.

I smiled before closing my eyes and falling asleep. I intentionally placed my hand over his, not wanting him to leave.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling disappointed when I saw that Tweek wasn't next to me. I suddenly noticed a letter on the other pillow and grabbed it, it was from Tweek.

_Sorry, had some urgent business I need to attend to, I'll see you later tonight. Also, hope you're ready for some kinky shit, cause I'm thinking maid outfit tonight, not going to say which one of us will be wearing it though, it'll be a surprise. Love, Tweek._

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I read the letter. Knowing Tweek, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up getting two maid costumes and have the both of us wearing them. I blushed at the thought of Tweek wearing a maid costume. Ugh...I'm so weak when it comes to that little imp.

Sighing, I get up from my bed and have a quick shower then ate my breakfast. Once I was in my robes and had my cross necklace as well as my book in hand, I started leaving for work.

The entire day, I couldn't stop thinking about Tweek.

I was happy from last night, and it seemed that everyone noticed. Father Maxi noticed, the patrons noticed, even the children and their parents noticed. One of the kids even ask if I was happy because I found met someone very special. I ended up smiling and patting the child's head, placing a finger over my lips, telling him that its a secret. The child would looked at me with a pout before leaving to play with the other children.

I was in such a good mood that when Father Maxi asked me to rake the leaves behind the church and do some sweeping, something I normally dislike doing, I happily obliged, surprising him as well as the nuns that were around.

As I was standing outside, raking the leaves with the broom since the rake that we use to have broke because one of the kids were playing with it awhile back. As I continued sweeping up the leaves and trying my best to put them into a pile with the broom, I suddenly hear something in the distance. At first, I thought it was the squirrels, but as I got closer and closer to the side of the church, I realized it was voices.

"You really screw up this time. You know the boss ain't going to like this, not one bit!"

"I'm sorry..." That voice....

"God damn it, Tweek, when the boss assigned you to do this job, he was expecting a soul, not excuses!" Tweek?

"Look, I'm trying my best here, but things...came up, that's all," it really was Tweek!

I peeked over and saw Tweek, he was talking to what appeared to be another demon, but he looked bigger than Tweek, and mean looking. The other demon had a scowl on his face as he looked down at Tweek. ...Just...what are they talking about?

"I thought this would be an easy job, Tweek. You've done this before. You put a curse on the human, you have them make a deal, you do whatever you want with them, then take their fucking soul in about a week or two. Instead, you still have that human around and no fucking soul!"

"I-I have my reasons!" Tweek exclaimed.

"The boss isn't very patient Tweek, he doesn't like to be kept waiting," the demon said, "look, if you can't get the human's soul, then maybe we should send another demon to do it."

"No!" Tweek exclaimed, clearly against the idea, "even if you do send one, the human has a lot of trust in me, so if you send another demon, the human will merely get piss and exorcise them. He is a pastor after all," Tweek said.

My eyes widened. Were...were they talking about me?

"Damn it! The boss ain't going to be happy about this. Scoring a pastor was going to make Satan really happy you know, fuck!" The demon exclaimed, "...okay look, why don't we just forget it, wipe the human's memory of this, and take back the curse, huh?"

I froze. Take back the curse? But...Tweek said that there was no way of taking it back. ...Did...did Tweek lie to me?

"N-now hold on, we don't need to do that..." Tweek muttered.

"Well we can't just leave him as he is, Tweek! Either we take the curse back and forget the whole thing or you take his soul and get the job done already! Satan ain't extending the deadline for you, no matter how many souls or misfortunes you have been doing while doing this one job! Either you get the damn soul...or it's your head."

"....I get it," Tweek said.

"Good," the demon said. He turned around and opened up a portal, "get that soul Tweek, or just take the curse back. You know how fucking wasteful it is to use a pretty good spell on a human whose soul you ain't taking?"

"I get it," Tweek huffed, "I'll do something about it, now just go before someone sees you, you're very massive you know and there are children here," Tweek said.

"Heh, you never complained before," the demon said in a seductive tone.

"Don't start that shit with me, we broke up five million years ago, remember?"

"Jeez, just yanking your chain, no need to be bitchy about it. Whatever happened to the Tweek I knew?"

"...Things...happened."

Once the demon left, and Tweek just stood there, I simply stayed hidden, holding onto my cross necklace tightly. I hear Tweek letting out a sigh before I hear his wings flapping. He was gone.

I stood there, my hands started to shake as I held onto my cross tightly. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I stared at the ground, feeling betrayed. All this time....this entire fucking time...he was using me.

I bit my lip until I started to bleed, I felt my heart breaking as memories of the time Tweek and I spent together all went through my mind like a dream. Maybe it was a dream, maybe this entire thing was a dream. None of it was true, they were all lies.

As I stood there, crying, I clasped my hands and prayed to God, begging him for answers, begging him to send me a sign, begging him to tell me this isn't a dream. I continued to beg and beg, but I hear nothing, only the wind blowing in the air as well as the chatter of the squirrels in the trees.

This so-called dream ended up becoming a nightmare.

* * *

After telling Father Maxi that I wasn't feeling well, I went home early. I took a shower and went straight to my bedroom, not feeling hungry at all. I sat down on my bed and listened closely to the minutes ticking by, getting closer and closer to seven.

He'll be here soon.

Tick tick tick, goes the clock.

He'll have a smug look on his face when he sees me.

Tick tick tick.

He'll come here...telling me how much he likes me, how much he thinks I'm cute, how much he thinks I'm beautiful in his eyes.

Tick tick tick.

He'll lavish my body with kisses, hold me close, he'll whisper sweet nothing into my ear.

Tick tick tick.

He'll look at me with a smile on his face. The idea makes me sick.

The moment the clocked turned seven, I hear the window opening, I hear the wind blowing, and I hear the familiar sound of those wings flapping. As much as I hate this imp, my heart was still beating for him.

"Whoa, have you been waiting here that long for me?" Tweek giggled as I hear his hoof feet walking towards me. I clenched my bed sheets. "Look what I got," Tweek sang as he held out two maid costumes in his hands, "I got one for both of us, not sure which one you'll like, so the sizes aren't exact, but considering what we're going to be doing with them, the size doesn't matter at this point," Tweek giggled.

"....." I looked up at him and saw he got two mismatched maid costumes, one had a shorter skirt and a dark blue ribbon around the waist area, and the other was a traditional long skirted one, completely black.

"You can have the long one since I feel like this one will show you figure better, that and the short skirt one would help with my legs and everything," Tweek smiled.

"...." I sighed and got up, I walked over towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my head against his chest, hiding my face.

"Whoa...are you that tired or something?" Tweek asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"...." I don't say anything, I simply gripped on his shoulders tightly.

"Hey....if you're really that tired, we don't have to do anything too big, maybe something small and simple? Enough to help you get some sleep?" Tweek whispered, placing a kiss on top of my head.

I was shaking. How could he say that when he knows full well that he could get rid of this curse. Why was he lying to me? Was this all a game to him? Was he only doing this just to take my soul? Was he having a good laugh at seeing me like this? God...this imp truly was a cruel creature.

....Yet...I fell for him. I fell for him hard. So what I'm about to do...I know it's going to crush my heart entirely.

I pulled away, putting on a smile for him. I looked at him as if I wasn't crying earlier. Tweek looked at me, smiling. Tweek placed our foreheads together, looking at me in admiration.

Tweek chuckled, "did you really miss me that much?"

"....I want to end this deal," I said. It's as if the world shattered around us.

"....What?" Tweek pulled away and stared at me, confused. "What are you talking about, Craig?"

"...." I looked down, clenching my fist, "I want to end the deal...now."

"....I...I don't understand, I thought we were having a good time," Tweek said.

"I said...I want to end it...now!" I raised my voice, not looking at him. "...Unless you want my soul as payment," I said.

Tweek's eyes widened, "w-what?"

"....." I looked at him, glaring at him, "I know. I know about how you can easily take the curse...how you did all of this...just so you could take my fucking soul!" I shouted.

".....You...heard?"

"....." I felt tears pricking in the corner of my eyes as I pushed him, "you want my damn soul? Well take it! Take it and leave! I don't...I don't need it if I feel like this...if I feel so awful about this entire thing!" I exclaimed.

"Craig...just listen-"

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling my tears in my eyes, "just...why? Why didn't you just take my soul? Why did you do all of this? The deal? The necklace, the...the..." I closed my eyes, "...why did you do this!? What reason did you need to toy with my emotions!?"

"Toy? I never-

"Don't lie to me!" I exclaimed, gripping his shoulders, "don't you fucking lie! Tell me! Now!"

".....You want to know why I stuck around? Why I kept going even though I could have easily tricked you into giving me your soul?"

"...." I stayed silent as I stared at the little imp in front of me.

"....It's because....I felt sorry for you," Tweek said. My eyes widened. "Seeing you losing your parents...getting all beaten up by it, yeah at first I didn't care and simply place the curse on you because the boss said so....but as I continued to watch you...as I continue to watch you struggle, I couldn't help but envy you."

"Envy...me?" I clenched my fist.

"At least you got to spend time with your parents! At least you got to be with them for the majority of your life! As for me...I died before I could even see daylight. I died before I could see my own mother's face! I never got a childhood, just damnation and seeing people getting tortured. That is my life, so yeah...I was envious of you, but...I came to realize...that we're alike, you and I. We don't have parents...and we live in such a cruel cruel world."

"You are nothing like me," I glared at him.

"You may say that, but it's true. We're two pitiful souls walking around this world and finding purpose in our lives," Tweek said.

"....At least I have a soul," I said.

Tweek flinched and looked down, "Craig....just listen to me-"

"No. I'm done listening to you. I want you to leave, and I want you to take this curse off of me, now!"

"Craig-"

"If you don't want to take the curse away, then take my soul. Either way....I don't want see you again. I never want to see you ever again. So if you want to save yourself from getting in trouble, then take my soul...if not...take this curse and leave. I'm not going to say it again."

"Craig-"

"Now, Tweek! Otherwise I'll fucking exorcise you, I'll fucking do it!"

"....." Tweek sighed before coming closer. I was about to take a step back, but suddenly, Tweek pressed a kiss on my lips and I felt something leaving my body. After Tweek let go, I felt tired, more tired than before. It's as if I was ready to sleep for a long time. "There....it's gone. You no longer have insomnia."

"....." I looked at him before wiping my eyes and grabbing the two costumes he dropped. I pushed them towards him then sat down on my bed, not looking at him. "Then leave. We're done here. Now that I don't have insomnia...there's no need to continue our deal."

"....Craig-"

"Out!" I shouted, my voice wavered a bit.

"....." Tweek was silent, but I could hear him walking off. I could hear him opening my window, and I could hear him stretching out his wings. Before Tweek finally left, he said one last thing to me, "...I never lied about everything I said up till now. When I said I liked you...I meant it."

"....." I didn't respond.

Once I hear Tweek flapping his wings and finally leaving, I just sat there, feeling my heart ache. My breathing was rapid and everything hurts. I quickly grabbed my cross necklace and started to pray.

"To my lord and savior...I....I....." I couldn't bring myself to say anything. All I could think was...what kind of God allows this type of pain to happen to a human like me? My breathing was strained as I took off the necklace and threw it in my drawer. I slammed the drawer shut, not caring about God, not caring about the church, not caring about my work, not caring about my parents, not caring about Tricia, not caring about anything! I especially do not care about...him.

I was exhausted and ready to fall asleep, but after this entire experience...I don't think I want to sleep, I just can't. I tried to calm down my breathing as best as I could, but as I was looking for something in my drawers to calm me down, I suddenly noticed my mother's necklace.

"....." I screamed.

* * *

I haven't seen Tweek since that night, and I'm pretty sure I'll never see him again. These past couple of days have been torture for me. I couldn't sleep, which is ironic since I no longer have that curse anymore, but I just...can't seem to bring myself to sleep. My mind is just full of him, the way he smiles, the way he laughed, the way he looked extremely  happy whenever he came over.

I feel sick.

Since I'm unable to get much rest these days, I decided to resign from the church. Father Maxi was surprised and tried to talk me out of it, but if I wasn't able to focus on the children or on the services, it's best that I don't work there until I can get everything resolved...which might not be happening in awhile. At least Father Maxi was kind enough to reserve my position just in case I ever decide to come back. He deserves better than someone like me.

Now that I no longer worked at the church, I no longer dedicate myself to God...well...at least a little. I've chose to go out late, I've chose to drink more, and lately...I've been opening up to the idea of dating a few people.

So far, no luck on dating game, guess people thought it would be weird to be dating someone who use to be a pastor, I understand. Still, that doesn't mean I am not trying my best to find someone to help fill this emptiness in my heart. Hell, I'm even trying to find someone out of town and hope no one knows who I am or that I use to be a pastor.

Seems tonight...I'm about to get lucky.

I was at a bar in the town over, and luckily, no one I knew was here and no one seemed to know who I was nor give a damn. That was fine by me. As I was taking a swig of the beer I ordered, I suddenly felt a presence next to me. I said nothing, even as the guy sat on the bar stool next to me, I can tell he is looking at me.

"Judging from the clothes and the fact I've never seen you around, you're not from here, are you?" The guy asked, a smile formed on his lips.

I turned my head to look at him, I'll admit, he's good looking. "Nope, just visiting. Heard they serve the best beer here and just wanted to see if the rumors were true," I said.

The man laughed, "well? What you think so far?"

"....It's good...wouldn't say it's the best though," I said, "feel like the bartender is full of shit," I whispered the last part.

The man laughed, "boy, you crack me up!" I smiled at the man and we both continued talking. Judging from his body language and the way he kept looking at me, I'm pretty sure he's hoping to get lucky tonight.

Might as well give it to him.

I leaned forward, slightly tipsy, "wanna get out of here?"

The man smirked, "after you, baby doll."

After paying for the bill, the man and I left the bar and headed towards the nearest motel. After getting a room and entering it, the man pushed me against the wall and started kissing me on the lips.

I felt ill.

I pushed him away slightly, out of breath, "n-no kissing on the lips," I said.

The man looked at me before nodding, "whatever you say, darling," the man said as he started to kiss me on the neck instead.

We both headed towards the bed and I let out a yelp when I fell onto it. The man hovered over me, placing his hands on either side of my body, he leaned forward to kiss and nip at my neck, causing me to let out a soft moan.

This doesn't feel right.

"Nnngg...right there," I sighed as I pushed his head a bit so he would be kissing me in the spot that Tweek use to do. I paled when I realized what I was thinking, but quickly got over it. Now is not the time to be thinking about him.

I felt my spine shivering as the man started taking my clothes off along with his, he would kiss my chest in between taking our pants off while I threaded my hands into his hair. The man had long, light brown hair, but it didn't feel right. It was nothing compared to Tweek's long, blonde, and messy hair.

"Nnngg...baby doll, you're kinda pulling my hair a bit there," the man said.

"Sorry," I said. I leaned forward to kiss his neck, but I wasn't as into it as I wanted to be.

"God, you're beautiful," the man said.

"....." That didn't make my heart skip.

The man got off of me and grabbed a condom from his wallet, I watched as he tore the wrapper off and started putting it on. I sighed as I watched, if this was Tweek, he wouldn't need a condom, especially since he can easily lubricate himself in a matter of snapping his fingers.

"God damn it," I shook my head, trying to not think about him.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine...just...come here," I said as I pulled him in and laid on my back. I looked up at him as the man continued to press kisses over my chest before gently pressing his cock against my leg. I blushed and waited for him to go, but suddenly, when I felt how close he was, I ended up thinking about him.

....This wasn't right. This didn't feel right, this was not the same at all. I just thought that it didn't matter who I ended up being with, as long as it felt good, it shouldn't matter, right? Then why...does this feel different? Why do I keep thinking about him? Why do I want him to be here instead of this stranger? Why do I want to see Tweek even after he broke my heart? Why? Why? Why!?

_"...I never lied about everything I said up till now. When I said I liked you...I meant it."_

"...." I can't do this. Before the man could go any further, I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him away, "I'm sorry...I can't do this anymore." I sat up, feeling somewhat defeated.

"What? We barely got started, baby doll."

"Please...don't call me that," I sighed, "there's only one person that can give me overly disgusting pet names...and right now...I'd rather have him here right now," I said. The man looked confused and slightly offended, "look, I'm sorry for dragging you here and leading you on, but I can't do this."

The man was now looking pissed, "well what are we suppose to be doing now? I wasted a good couple hours of my time just to bring you here for nothing!"

"Sorry man, I can...give you money for gas and compensation if you want," I said.

"You think money will solve this?" The man was even more pissed.

Suddenly, I was pushed back and two hands pinned me down, I wasn't able to move. "What the fuck!?"

"I came here to get some, so be a good kid and stay still!"

"T-this is considered sexual assault you know! I-I can have you arrested for this!" The man didn't care and continued to caress me on my thighs. I tried to get up, but the man's grip was tight and he was hurting my hands. "Get off! I'm a man of the church you know!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well Father, where's your cross? Why's a man of the church lurking around at shady bars at this time, hooking up with complete strangers?"

"Look asshole, if you get off of me right now, then God might forgive you!"

"Boy, you talk to much," the man started to lean forward, he was going to kiss me.

I continued to struggle, trying to get this douchebag off, but before I could do anything, the man was suddenly flung off of me, hitting the ceiling then the wall on the other side of the room. I gasped as I got up and watched as the man started floating in the air. I could see...hands grabbing him.

"W-what is this!?"

I was breathing rapidly as I stared, "...Tweek?"

"What?"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and all the shadows in the room all came together and started forming a figure. The figure came out of the ground, red glowing eyes stared at the man, I can feel the anger radiating from it.

"W-w-who are you!?"

"....Tweek," I whispered.

The familiar imp turned his head to look at me before turning his attention back on the man. "Didn't you hear the pastor here? He doesn't want you touching him. Creeps like you deserve to be tortured extra harsh and for a long time down in Hell," Tweek smirked.

"H-hell!?"

"Yeah...you know what demons do to creeps like you? You wanna know?" Tweek hovered closer until his face was really close to the man, "they eat fuckers like you alive," Tweek's voice turned demonic as he stared at the man.

By now, the man started whimpering and crying. He was a complete mess at this point. I almost laughed.

"If I ever see you touching what belongs to me, I'll be sure to take your soul down there and make sure you suffer for all eternity," Tweek said.

The man nodded, "I-I won't touch him again, I swear."

"Good," Tweek dropped the man, "now get the fuck out of here and never come back!"

"Y-yes sir, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry to you, pastor," the man said. The man quickly ran out of the door, I can hear him getting into his truck and driving off.

It was now just Tweek and me, and boy....I feel awkward.

"Why are you here?" I sighed.

"You don't think I can't hear you when you're thinking about me? Especially when you're about to do something naughty?" Tweek turned around, going back to normal. "Craig...what the fuck were you doing?"

"Living my life, Tweek, that's what I'm doing," I sighed, crossing my arms. Oh how I wish I wasn't sitting in completely naked right now, this was embarrassing.

"So this is your life? Fucking random strangers while thinking of me? Wow...that's some life you got there, bud," Tweek sighed.

I blushed, "well I wouldn't be thinking of you if you haven't...." I looked down, "forget it...thank you for saving me, now please go away," I said.

"And what? Leave you here? Let me at least take you home," Tweek said.

"I don't need your help, Tweek. I can easily take the bus in the morning," I said.

"Craig, come on, don't be an ass."

"Then what about you? What about you, huh?" I stood up, feeling tears in my eyes again. "You lied to me."

Tweek sighed, "yes, I lied to you, but I wasn't lying to you completely. You really think I don't care about you? Cause I do! Yes, at first...I pitied you because I felt bad for you...but after that...I came to like you for who you are, I came to like you for being such a stubborn ass, a bit of a prick, and over all, an asshole towards me, but you know something? I like all of that about you! I like you, Craig. I love you!" Tweek had his hands on my shoulders, looking down at me.

I stared at him. This was the first time he has ever said he loved me. I felt like crying.

Suddenly, I noticed that one of his horns was missing, and he looked to be badly injured. "W-what happened to you?"

Tweek smiled, "oh you know...after I got that curse off of you, Satan got pissed and kinda put out his anger on me. Tore my horn off of my head," Tweek said.

"Jesus! Are you alright!?" I pulled his head down and examined him for any injuries.

Tweek chuckled, "don't worry, it's like getting your nails clipped, though it hurts like a motherfucker...it'll grow back. You'll just be seeing me lopsided for awhile," Tweek said.

"Thank god," I sighed in relief.

Tweek smiled, "you seem to be worried about me again," Tweek said.

I frowned and looked away, "w-whatever, I'm just sick of seeing you get hurt on my behalf," I said.

"....Craig," Tweek suddenly wrapped his arms around me, resting his head against my shoulder, "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth."

"....Just why didn't you say anything if you cared about me so much?" I asked.

"Because...I was worried that if I told you...you'd leave me for good..."

"....God...what are we doing Tweek?" I asked.

"Not sure..." Tweek said.

I rested my head against his chest, "despite everything...I still like you....does that mean there's something wrong with me?"

Tweek held me tighter, "of course not, babe. It just means we're meant for each other. If I can break my job's rules just to be with you and you risk getting caught by the church by being with me....then that just means we need each other, we're meant to be together."

".....Tweek....I missed you," I said.

"....Me too," Tweek leaned forward to place a kiss on my lips. I pulled him in, kissing him back with as much force as him. We both pulled away, panting, "....you sure you want to do this now? We are in a motel where you almost slept with another man after all," Tweek said.

"Tweek, I'm fucking naked, I went through shit for the past couple of weeks, I'm already hard, and right now, I want you to fuck me already," I said.

Tweek smiled, "whatever you say," Tweek said as he pushed me onto the bed and climbed over me. I looked up at him, feeling my heart pounding. "Hey....Craig...are we good again?" Tweek asked, looking down at me.

I smiled, "yeah...we're good," I said.

Tweek grinned before leaning forward and kissing me on the lips. I gripped his arms as I felt him going in. I sighed happily glad to have him here instead of anyone else. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as Tweek continued to move his hips, I bit down on my lips to hold back a gasp. Tweek then leaned forward to kiss my tears away before breathing against my neck.

"A-ah...I love you, Craig...I love you so much," Tweek said.

I smiled as I held him tightly. "I love you too!"

We closed our eyes as we both finally came. I pulled Tweek down to kiss him on the lips. As I look up at the little imp, I couldn't help but smile at him. For someone who was mischievous, a pain in my ass since day one, and probably has the worst self control when it came to sex, he was someone that I know I want to spend my life with.

"Hey...since you're no longer suffering from insomnia and stuff...think now we can go for another round?" Tweek smirked.

"....Fuck you," I laughed as I pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

"Alright kids, your parents will be here to pick you up, so please clean up everything and I hope you all know the importance of working together as a team," I said as I closed my book and watched as all the children started packing their things and leaving the church. "See you all next week, everyone!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Tucker!" The kids exclaimed as they waved me goodbye.

I waved them goodbye and started packing my things. I suddenly noticed Father Maxi walking in and I greeted him, "Father."

"Craig, thank you again for volunteering to help the kids with their activities, especially since we're still searching for a new youth pastor at the moment," Father Maxi said.

"Happy to help, Father. You've done so much for me, all I want to do is repay you back," I said.

"Well you know, since we're still searching for someone, why not come back working for us, you seem to be doing fine these days," Father Maxi said.

I smiled, "as much as I would love to come back, I can't. You said so yourself, having a relationship in this job is kinda difficult, especially if I'm in a gay relationship," I said.

Father Maxi sighed, "though I personally don't mind one bit about your sexuality, I'm sure there will be a few parents out there that will, so I do see where you're coming from Craig, but remember, if you're ever in need of a job, the church will always welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you, Father, but I'll be fine. Working at the local observatory isn't so bad, and my degree is finally of use," I smiled.

"Well Craig, follow where your heart takes you, I won't stop you, and remember....God will always be looking out for you," Father Maxi said.

I nodded, "thank you. Now I better get going, I got a date tonight. See you next week, Father."

"Goodbye, Craig, and have a fun night with your boyfriend."

"Will do," I smiled. I left feeling content, now I was excited to get home and see the love of my life waiting for me.

Once I reached home, I quickly opened my door to my apartment and smiled when I see the table was set, candles laid everywhere, and something delicious filled the room. Tweek really knows how to make this romantic....but where is Tweek?

"Tweek! I'm home!" I called out.

"I'm in the bedroom!"

Confused, I put my stuff down near the couch and headed to my bedroom, I was shocked to see Tweek laying on my bed, cock fully out, petal of roses scattered all over the bed, and a rose in his mouth.

"Hey," Tweek smiled.

"W-what is this?" I snorted as I looked around and then at him.

"Wanted to surprise you," Tweek chuckled before siting up right, "like the decorations out there?" Tweek asked.

"I do...but this is probably my favorite," I smiled.

"Knew you would like," Tweek chuckled as he walked over towards me, pressing a kiss against my lips. "I've been waiting all day for you," Tweek said.

I chuckled, "me too...been looking forward to this all day," I said. "I'm starving," I said.

Tweek frowned, "oh come on...you're here...I'm already hard, and we can easily heat up the food later...so why not go for a little quickie before we actually have dinner, huh?"

"Ugh, don't you ever think without your dick?" I asked.

"Of course...but right now...I want to lavish you," Tweek smirked, nuzzling against my neck.

I blushed as I leaned against him, smiling to see that his horn has grown back well and he no longer was missing one. "....Fine...I guess we can go for one quick round, but let's be quick, I'm hungry already," I said.

Tweek laughed and spun me around before pushing me on the bed. Tweek walked over, looking down at me with a smile. "I love you."

I looked at him, bringing my arms out, wanting to pull him in. Tweek laughed and leaned forward, there I quickly pulled him in to kiss him on the lips. "I love you too."

We kissed once again, as our bodies got close.

To think that if I never gotten insomnia, I would have never met this little imp, and though it was his fault that I got it in the first place, I didn't really mind, especially when I got to know more about the imp, I got to fall in love with him. Though now I can sleep peacefully whenever I want, I know now that I couldn't live my life without Tweek being in it.

_**The End.** _


End file.
